This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Collect parental DNA for all pediatric participants in the NIH Nonalcoholic Steatohepatitis Clinical Research Network (NASH CRN). Genotype children with NAFLD and their parents in key biological pathways believed to be relevant to the development of NAFLD. This study will focus on obtaining DNA and health information from the parents of children with well-characterized NAFLD who are participants in the IRB approved studies #050196 (TONIC Treatment of Nonalcoholic fatty liver disease in Children) and #070566 (NASH CRN Registry) of the NASH CRN in order to assemble family trios that will enable the conduct of genetic studies in pediatric NAFLD.